Saint Valentine's day
by ShadowDaisuke
Summary: An incredibly short DaixRik fic about events that take place on Valentines day. Oneshot


I know its not Valentines day, BUT WHO CARES! I decided to make an INCREDIBLY SHORT DaixRik sappy fanfic anyway! I wanted to keep it short and sweet so dont flame me because of the length.

**Saint Valentines Day**

Riku sprinted down the hallway, bumping into several random students as she stumbled down the corridors of Azumano high school. _Please,please,please dont be late! _She thought angrily at herself, before tripping over herself and falling to the cold floor.

"Oh my god! Are you allright!"

"Ugh...huh?" Riku said, looking up, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Here let me help you up!" The figure said, concerened, grabbing her hand and lifting her to her feet. Riku swiped her hand away from the man and said, "Listen buddy! I dont need help, alright!" Riku shouted, her pride getting the best of her.

It was that time she realized the figure was Daisuke, who's eyes were hurt like a puppy being kicked (aaawww). "I'm sorry Miss Harada." Daisuke replied, shyly, and jamming his hands into his denim jeans.

"Here, at least let me help you carry your books." He said, nobely, and he snatched up all of her books for her. "No! Niwa, it's alright! I can do it!" Riku yelled, trying to grab the stack of books in Daisuke's book. But his reply was only a smile and, "Don't worry about it Miss Harada, I'll gladly take care of it for you. Now hurry up or else we'll be late." Daisuke said, smiling broadly, waiting for Riku to start walking before he started as well.

_Man, why does he have to be so cute! AGH! What am I saying! He's just a big goof!_ Riku convinced herself while she stared into the care-free crimson eyes of Daisuke. The bell rang, and they were a good 30 feet from the classroom. "Ah man! We're late!" Riku whined, defeated.

Daisuke looked at her and cocked his head and said innocently, "It's only one tardy Miss Harada. Dont worry about it.'' He said smiling.

_Damn that smile of his! _Riku thought angrily. "No big deal! NO BIG DEAL!" Riku shouted as she towered over him. "I have a perfect record and you say it's no big deal!"

"I-I'm sorry M-Miss Harada." Daisuke said, hurt. _Sigh, he's such a doormat._ Riku thought to herself glumly.

As Daisuke opened the door for Riku, she could here the 'Ooooooo' sound come from the class. "Why Niwa-kun, Harada-san, what a pleasure it is to have you join us today." Their teacher said mockingly to them. Riku tried to speak but was interuptted by Daisuke, "It was my fault Sensei, I accidently tripped Miss Harada and I offered to help carry her books but I slowed her down." Daisuke, said defensively.

"Aaaww, helping carry books for a girl, how nice Dai-chan." Takeshi snickered as he fluttered his eyelashes.

Daisuke immediately blushed and walked to his seat. As Riku walked to her desk, she passed Takeshi's and whispered to him. "Next time you say something like that to Daisuke, you're going to get a human booster shot from a guy named Molly"

Takeshi's pencil clattered to the ground.

Near the end of the period, the teacher allowed them to exchange valentines gifts. The room was an uproar as the students stumbled from desk to desk. Riku's desk was piled with valentine cards from nearly everyboy in the classroom, including one from a girl, which really scared her shi-less. Risa had more though, all the guys drooling over her, trying to crouch down low enough to see her underwear. Riku shuffled through the glitter colored cards, until one she paid close attention to.

It was just a normal card. A peice of red construction paper folded in half. (hotdog style -rolls eyes-) With darker red marker for writing it said, "Will you be mine?" In sloppy writing. She opened up the card and it had the most beautiful drawing shes ever seen.

It was a picture of her as an angel, beautiful wings sprouting from her back, golden white. She was clutching a locket shaped like a heart to her chest which glowed gold. She was in the clouds with the baby blue sky surrounding her. The message at the top said _Your heart is more precious than gold_. She blushed at the picture, then looked for the name. There was none.

She frantically checked all around the card, finding no name what-so-ever. She looked around the classroom, almost turning her head 180 degrees before turning the other way. She could see no one, until that is she saw Daisuke looking at her innocently. As soon as he noticed she was looking at her, he frantically tried to look like he was doing something else. It broke Riku's heart to see that he had no Valentines.

Riku got up and walked over to him. "Hey, Niwa?" Riku mumbled softly.

"HUH? OH! HELLO MISS HARADA! WHAT ARE you Doing here!" Daisuke shreiked. "I-Is this your card." Riku said, showing Daisuke the card. Daisuke instantly blushed.

"Y-Yes." He said, slumping his head down.

"It's beautiful." Riku whispered.

"No it's not. You should check your stack, almost all of them will be better than mine." Daisuke sighed.

"Niwa."

"What is it?"

"I would be glad to be your valentine." Riku said before giving him a quick, innocent, kiss on the cheek, instantly feeling his skin growing warmer.

Riku walked home alone after all of her friends headed down their streets, waving goodbye. She walked up the incline of the hill to her house, until she heard panting from behind her. She looked back to see a stumbling Daisuke running after her, tripping about three or four times before he got to her. "H-H-Hello M-Miss H-H-Harada. W-Would you l-like to walk h-home with me?" Daisuke said with a half exhausted, half embarrased voice.

"Uh...ok." Riku blushed _Why am I blushing! He's a nobody!_

They walked to her house in an awkward silence before Riku broke the barrier "I really loved that valentine you gave me." She said with a cute smile.

Daisuke blushed, "It's not that great." Daisuke mumbled. Riku immediately stepped infront of him.

"Yes it is! You cant keep degrating yourself like that! It's beautiful and you know it! Your a nice guy Daisuke! Your nice and polite and quiet but you cant keep making yourself feel bad! Because if your not happy, then Im not happy! Because I love y--" Riku stopped instantly, her eyes growing wide. Daisuke's blush soon began to become even more red than his eyes. "Y-Y-You what..." Daisuke whispered quietly.

Riku gulped, there was no going back now. "I-I-I love you." Riku said, instantly preparing herself for rejection. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst, but all she felt was the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms around her. His brown hoodie jacket felt soft around her as he lied his head on hers and began to caress her soft hair. "I love you too, Riku." Daisuke said innocently as he tightend the grip around Riku's fragile frame. Riku's eyes began tear as she heard him say that. She instantly wraped her arms around him as he cradled her like a baby. "I promise I'll always be there for you." Daisuke said, pulling away and looking into her eyes.

He slowly kissed her, he didnt taste like sugar or cinnamon as other girls said that kissing a boy tasted like. He just tasted like Daisuke. Her tears were wiped away with a finger as he pulled away and lied his forehead on hers.

"Hey Riku, happy valentines day."

(A/N) I just had to make some sappy fic, for I just rented SAW and saw that and immediately watched SAW II (they are awesome!) and I got disturbed so I had to make something happy. Also, Im working on about 5 projects about now and Im getting tired of switiching between Half life, then Evangelion (omfg im making a S/A FIC), then resident evil, then 2 dnangels, then Magic the gathering. But I still like to write so...ya


End file.
